Nine CircleX
'Nine CircleX '''is a 2.1 Insane Demon collaboration created by Rustam, Zobros, and Viprin, and verified by MaxiS9. As its name suggests, it is a direct and official sequel to the original Nine Circles by Zobros. It is Zobros's final level (he created the layout) and Viprin's first Nine Circles level. The song is the Xtrullor remix of Nine Circles, the original song. Gameplay The first section is a typical Nine Circles cube, decorated to a fire-like scheme. There are multiple spikes and fakes in this section which make it difficult. Arrows are shown to guide the player in the correct path. It then moves on to a ship section full of slopes and spikes which can be annoying and hard to pass. A ball section follows next with slanted pillars and orbs. Then, it transitions to a half-speed cube section and then to the triple speed wave. The wave spaces are mostly tight. A short robot section follows after that before transitioning back into a mini triple wave. The player falls down as a cube before going into yet another triple speed wave. After that, there is a short mini cube section with some hard jumps before transitioning back into a wave mode with short segments of UFO, Ball, and Robot gameplay. Finally, the wave becomes a cube which transitions to a short straight fly segment. A cube maze follows after, and finally four double slow cube jumps. The level then ends with the names Zobros, Viprin and Rustam. User Coins * The first user coin is at 12%, which the player can ignore. * The second user coin is in 35%. It can be obtained easily by jumping directly after getting 35%. * The third and final user coin is at the end of the level. It is given as a reward if the player manages to get all the keys. **The first key is at 54%. To get it simply hold the wave for a half a second, like in Ultra Paracosm. ** The second key is at 60%. It is similar to the first key but is harder due to it being a mini wave. ** The third key is at 65%. It can be obtained by going through the obstacles. Trivia * The password for the level is 258654. * The level contains 67,850 objects. * Over the course of the level's release, it has received criticism for its bad gameplay and general appearance. Due to this, the community has generally considered the level as one of the worst Nine Circles levels to be rated in ''Geometry Dash. ** Noctalium considers this the worst Nine Circles level, in which most people agree. ** JakeM2436 claims this the second-worst Nine Circles level, saying over and over that he will never touch this level ever again. * The letters flashing before the drop are as follows: ** 死 (shi) - Death ** 運命 (unmei) - Fate ** 破滅 (ha'metsu) - Ruin / Destruction ** 陰茎 (in'kei) - Penis ** 闇 - (yami) - Darkness * After the drop, to the straight fly, one more word appears: ** 滅亡 - (metsubou) - Downfall * Zobros has requested that people not hate the level just because it was uploaded on Viprin's account and that they "treat the level as if it was uploaded on my (Zobros') account". Walkthrough Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Collaborations Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels